I'm Just Different
by Black blood666
Summary: What if Bella wasn't normal looking but ugly? Being the new kid in school has lots of negatives but what is someone help her in this harsh life? What if that certain someone has bronze hair? "I'm not ugly, just different..." Inspired by a true-story. R&R!
1. Full Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight etc.**

_Full Summary:_

_What if Bella wasn't normal looking but ugly? What if her life wasn't boring and simple? Instead she was kept away from the world around her, desperately trying to fit in. She has no friends that would cheer her up and tell her that she wasn't ugly but beautiful on the inside. Her life takes a twisted turn when she moves to Forks, Washington to stay with her father. Being the new kid in school has lots of negative points but what if _someone_ wanted to help her in this harsh life? Will she trust him enough to have a new life so she doesn't have to be a quiet, invisible girl? "I'm not ugly, just different…"_

Inspired by a true-story of sorrow and understanding.

**In the end you will find out who this story is based on, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Black blood666**


	2. Chapter 1: This Is My Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight etc.**

Chapter 1: This Is My Life

Again another cloudy day in Forks, Washington, and thick layers of moss covers rock and lime green grass grew higher everyday as the sun vanished from the sky. My mother is Renee Swan – now Dwyer – the most childish and carefree person I have ever met in my life. She lives in Jacksonville with her new husband Phil Dwyer. Phil's life was his own personal baseball field; running and moving everywhere the ball went. My father's was the complete opposite. Charlie Swan lived a simple life, watching baseball games on the tube, eating take-away food all night and being the Chief of Police.

Mom and Phil were heading off to Disney Land for their second honeymoon but as always Mom didn't know what to do with me if they left. They were going to call it all off until I suggested going to Charlie's for a while. Happy with the conclusion both Mom and Phil took off leaving me one Airline ticket to Forks. I packed all my toiletries and warm clothes in my small black suitcase and caught a taxi to the airport.

Charlie welcomed me silently but warmly. Insisting to take my bag, he dropped it into the boot of his Police Cruiser and drove off. The cars atmosphere was quiet throughout the drive as I stared outside my window. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. It was _too_ green.

We arrived at Charlie' small two-bedroom house. Running upstairs, I unpacked everything in my light blue wall room. Thankfully Charlie left me alone to get settled, which was the best thing about him; he didn't hover. All I could think about was the coming morning; school. Forks High School only had three hundred and fifty-seven – now fifty-eight – students. After I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my toiletries and headed to the one bathroom.

I looked up at the mirror and saw my hideous reflection. Breakouts covered my chin and forehead. They looked so bad that people would comment about it behind your back. Living in Phoenix was a terrible life, especially at school. I would sit in the far corner of the cafeteria by myself watching friends eat together, all of them either normal looking or beautiful. Since I didn't fit into those categories I was considered the outcast. I was the one who wasn't invited anywhere, the one who would be picked on everyday, the one who would be picked last for a game and the one who would be excluded from everything. And as soon as school came into my mind I knew Forks High would be no different.

***

My small alarm clock beeped what seemed a lifetime as I tried to reach my hand under the covers to stop it. I surrendered to its needs as I slowly got out of bed, stopping the noise with annoyance. Changing into long blue pants, a long white-sleeved shirt with a black jumper, I walk down the wooden stairs to the kitchen. Nothing had changed, same old square oak table, same yellow cabinets my mother painted and same white linoleum floor.

Filling a bowl of cereal, I sit down in silence, waiting for me to come up with as much courage to go to school today. Charlie left early this morning for work like always. Pulling the hod of the jumper over my head, I step out of the house and lock the door and dash for my truck in the drizzling rain. Inside was dry and warm as I started the engine.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was just off the highway, it looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon coloured bricks. I parked just outside the front office and took a deep breath before opening the door. Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I hoped. There were three desks behind a counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses who looked in her late forties. The red-haired woman looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the sadness wash over her face as she looked at mine. She obviously thought I was going to be bullied the first day. And from experience I knew she was right. She brought out several sheets of paper and handed them to me.

"This is your schedule here, and a map of the school."

I thanked her and kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers who were too busy to notice me. And this is what I wanted: to be not noticed and remain invisible for the rest of my life. Students rushed to their classrooms as I approached to my first lesson. The classroom was small. Two girls in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their raincoats on the long row of hooks. I copied them, hoping not to attract attention. I hanged up my jumper but it was like throwing away my best suit of armour, it protected me. But right now I felt vulnerable and weak without my armour.

I kept my head down and my eyes fixated to the plain floor below me. The teacher sent me to the back of the classroom so no one would notice me. I kept to myself and didn't interact with the class discussions. A girl sat to the left of me, a porcelain-coloured blonde. Turning her head slightly she noticed me staring and her eyes went wide as she looked at me. I looked away for a brief second, hoping not to be rude. As soon as I turned my head around she was chatting away with the blonde boy next to her, giving quick glances at me. I heard some of their whispers like 'Whoa she is so ugly, I wonder how she got into this school in the first place with that face' and 'I agree, what was her name again? Isabella? Bella? I know lets call her 'Ugly Bella'.'

My eyes became hot and moist as the words stung my ears. I knew this would happen like in Phoenix. I became so upset that my mom home schooled me when I was younger and now it was starting all over again. When is this going to end?

My name is Isabella Swan and I have an acne problem. This is my story.


	3. Chapter 2: Smiles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight etc. I have used sentences and phrases from the book – Twilight. **

Chapter 2: Smiles

I walked to my truck in silence, replaying the words I'd heard as people called me 'freak' and 'ugly' throughout the day. My heart was like an ice-cube but would never melt, always remaining frozen. It was because throughout my whole life I have had not one friend who could warm it. No one wanted to waste their time and life on me; sometimes I even thought my parents were giving up. I bet in their head they can't wait till my eighteenth birthday so I leave, than they can get on with their normal, happy lives.

I looked down the student car park and saw five of the most break-taking people in my life. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, on was big – muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blonde. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-coloured hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were the opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit of her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

My eyes didn't tare from the bronze-haired boy though. His skin was pale, even paler than I – the half albino. He looked at me for a brief second and his breath got caught in his throat. I look back to the ground thinking, _what are you doing Bella? He's the most handsome, and free in the school and what are you? – The hideous girl ever. Like he'd have any feelings toward you besides disgust._ I slowly walk to my truck and hop in, taking one last look at the pale family. The bronze-haired boy was still staring at me but with sorrow like he just heard what I was saying. The rest of them were already in their cars besides the pixie-like girl who was looking back and forth between us.

I shook my head and started my truck, heading out of the car park; not looking at the bronze-haired boy again.

***

I was sitting on the wooden bench in gym class, watching over our class play hockey. I didn't want to participate at all and no one seemed to care. Staring at my shoes was probably my lesson for gym class this whole year. A shadow covered me as I spotted a pair of runners in front of me. Looking up I saw it was the pixie-like girl I saw yesterday. I gulped, _maybe she's going to lecture about me being here and should leave this school_, I thought. She gave me a small smile. _Oh no here it comes_. And extends her arm to shake, "Hey my name is Alice Cullen. What's yours?"

My jaw dropped and mouth open. _What? Was this some kind of joke she's playing to impress her friends?_ I waited a while still frozen and she chuckles, "What cat got your tongue? You've got to have a name."

I blinked a bit and muttered, "I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

She nods and looks sad, "So you're the one everyone's been talking about."

Now I definitely felt afraid. Was she going to never talk to me again, from all the bad things people have been saying? I wasn't quite sure until she sat next to me, looking down at her shoes also. I just kept staring at her, waiting until she verbally inflicts pain on me, but nothing came.

"Do you what students are saying about you?" she asks curiously.

I nod, "I pretty much know what's floating around the school grounds," I sighed, "like it does all the time." I look back down at the floor, sad once again. I could feel her look at me wondering what was going on through my head.

"How long has this been going on?" she asks. "My whole life" I mutter. Her whole body becomes rigid, making me look up into her watering brown eyes. Her expression was pain and it scared me. _Did I do something to make her upset?_ Suddenly her petite arms wrap around me, like a snake strangling its prey. My body freezes, never experiencing physical contact since…forever, then my shoulders relaxed. I felt my heart become warmer, happier than it ever has before, my head feels lighter and my eyes water.

"Oh Bella," she sobs, "Never in my life have I met someone so helpless and sad." She removed her arms around me and handed me a piece of paper with a phone number and house address written on it. "If your having any problems or feeling down, call me or come over" she smiled and ran back to another bench her family were occupying. I saw Alice's brother looking at me again, his emerald eyes boring into my muddy brown ones.

For the first time in years, I smiled. And he smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

**In this story I'm making the Cullen family HUMAN so no super powers what so ever. And no fangs allowed! **

***Smiles* Bella finally got her first friend! And it seems a certain bronze-haired, green-eyed boy is checking out the so-called ugly duckling. Lets see what happens next…**

**Black blood666**


End file.
